What If They Had Kids?
by anatomyfan
Summary: What if Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson both had kids when they met? Will sparks fly between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is another Alex/Olivia story. For those wanting an update on my other story, Meeting My Sister, my computer went kaput and the idiot that I am didn't back it up to my email. The only thing I own are the original characters. The others are owned by Wolf Productions. Enjoy.**

* * *

Alex Cabot looks around the empty apartment and sighs. The apartment is where she brought her two children as she was attending Harvard University's Law School. Now, she and the kids are moving to Manhattan for Alex's new job at the District Attorney's office.

"Mommy?" Alex turns around and sees her two kids, seven year old Natalie and five year old Alexander, or Xander as they call him.

"You guys ready to go?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

A few hours later, Alex tucks the kids into their beds at their new apartment on West 87th Street. She leans down and kisses Xander's cheek then walks into Natalie's room.

"Come on Bumblebee. Time for bed honey." Natalie gets into her bed and Alex pulls up the covers.

"I love you honey." Alex said.

"I love you too Mommy." Alex pepper kisses her cheek then turns off the lights and quietly shuts the door.

A week later, Alex is unpacking her new office, after sending her kids off to school. As she puts a picture of the kids on the desk, Bureau Chief Liz Donnelly walks in.

"Alex. Welcome back to New York." Liz said.

"Thanks. It feels good to be back in the city."

"How are the kids?" Alex softly smiles.

"Started school. They have adjusted well and James is close by so they get to see him more."

"I take it your mother is still not fond of him."

"No, but he's the father of my children. She has to get over it."

Alex picks up the kids from school later in the day. Natalie and Xander both talk at once as they walk over to Alex's car while holding their mother's hands.

"Guys, be honest with me about something." Alex said as she helps her kids into her car.

"We're always honest with you Mommy." Xander said and Alex rubs his head.

"I know honey. Do you guys like it here in New York?" Alex asked.

"It's cool Mommy."

"Plus, we live closer to Dad, Lucy and Will. And with our baby brother arriving any day from now, we will be living closer to him as well." Natalie said.

"Thanks for clarifying it guys. Now, who wants Mexican food for dinner?" Alex asked from the driver's seat.

"Me!" The kids said as Alex pulls away from the school. Shortly after eating dinner, Natalie and Xander are getting ready for bed when the house phone rings.

"Alexandra Cabot...Hey Jack...When do I start?...Ok, I'll meet him, after I drop off my kids to school...Yes sir...Bye." Alex hangs up the phone and sees Natalie walking over.

"Who was that Mommy?" Natalie asked.

"That was my boss honey. I start my new position tomorrow with the Manhattan Special Victims Unit as their ADA."

"Better than Robbery or Appeals." Alex softly smiles as they head to Natalie's bedroom. Natalie lays in her bed and Alex pulls up the covers.

"Goodnight baby girl." Alex said.

"Night Mommy." Alex pepper kisses her cheek, turns off the lights and quietly shuts the door. She walks into Xander's room and sees her youngest child asleep. She softly kisses his cheek.

"Goodnight sweet boy. I love you." Alex whispered in his ear then quietly leaves the room. She looks at the closed doors and softly smiles then gets ready for bed herself, not knowing that the next day, she will meet Detective Olivia Benson, the woman who will change her life and the lives of her children.

Across town, Detective Olivia Benson walks into a bedroom and sees two kids getting ready for bed.

"Into bed guys." Olivia walks over to the three year old girl and pulls up the covers.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Night Mommy." Olivia kisses her cheek then looks at her three year old boy.

"Goodnight Parker."

"Goodnight Mommy." Olivia kisses his cheek, turns on the nightlight then quietly leaves the room as she softly shuts the door. She walks into the living room and works on the open cases for the new ADA they will be getting tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this, but some of the chapters are based around episodes from the show, like what we don't see on the screen.**

* * *

Alex sits across from Captain Donald Cragen at a roof top restaurant.

"So, two kids." Alex softly smiles.

"Two kids. Natalie is in second grade and Xander just started kindergarten."

"So, you're married."

"No. Their father and I were together since college, but I ended it when Xander turned two. James is...a hard ass and only cares about this career and not the kids."

"Let me guess. He's a defense attorney."

"You guessed correctly. James O'Brien." Cragen looks at Alex.

"James O'Brien? The hard ass defense attorney?"

"That's the one. Now, what can you tell me about your squad?" Alex asked then takes a bite out of her eggs benedict.

"They work hard. Especially Benson."

"Benson?" Alex asked.

"Olivia Benson. She's like you. A young, single mother of two kids who works hard. She really cares about the victims. Especially the rape victims."

"I can't wait to meet them." Alex said.

Alex walks into the squad room with Cragen as four detectives are working at their desks.

"Ok people, listen up." The four detectives look up. Alex locks her eyes with Olivia and her heart starts rapidly beating.

"This is ADA Alex Cabot. She was appointed by the Morris Commission, and the DA, to handle our caseloads. Benson, Stabler. Update Cabot on the case. Welcome to the team Alex." Cragen heads to his office and Alex looks at the detectives.

"What do we got so far?" Alex asked. Olivia catches Alex up on the case.

"Where is the boy now?"

"He split. Can't locate the car or him." Elliot said.

"So right now, a whole lot of nothing. I'll be at my office if you guys need anything." Alex said then walks away. Olivia watches her walk away then looks at Elliot.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You like her." He stated.

"She's ok." Olivia rubs the back of her neck.

"Liv, I don't have a problem with it if you like girls. Your kids might like her."

"My kids are three. They don't even ask about their father, which I am glad that they don't. That was a one night mistake, but I don't regret the kids."

After Alex hangs up the phone with her Uncle Bill, she looks at Munch and Jefferies.

"Type up the warrant and bring it to Judge Hermann." Alex said as Natalie and Xander walk into the room.

"Hi Mommy." Natalie said. The detectives look at each other with surprised looks on their faces as they left the room.

"Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Grandma had to go to Boston since Aunt Shannon had a baby boy." Xander said.

"Plus, it's five and Daddy's at the hospital with Lucy and our new baby brother, Harry." Natalie added in.

"Ok, so tonight is out with your father. Just wished he called me." Alex looks at her watch.

"Can you guys give me two hours?" Natalie looks at her watch.

"Ok." Natalie and Xander sit on the couch. She pulls out a sketchbook, rips out a page and hands it to her brother and they draw.

Munch and Jefferies walk into the squad room after serving the warrant.

"Our esteemed ADA has two kids. The oldest looks to be about seven." Munch said.

"Two kids?" Olivia asked.

"Two. Her daughter looks exactly like her." Elliot looks at Olivia, who has a soft smile on her face.

On Wednesday, Alex is writing omething down when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." Alex said. The door opens and Olivia pops her head in. Alex looks up and thinks the detective is gorgeous.

"This a bad time?" Olivia asked.

"No. Come in." Olivia walks in and sits across from Alex.

"Now -" Alex's desk phone rings.

"Just a minute. Alexandra Cabot...Hi Bumblebee...I'm not sure honey. Hold on. Detective?"

"Olivia."

"Olivia. Is there an mp3 player on the table behind you?" Olivia looks behind her and grabs the blue mp3 player.

"Natalie? I have your mp3 player...Is Daddy swinging by with you?...I'll be here waiting...You're welcome baby girl. I need to get back to work...I love you too." Alex hangs up the phone.

"Sorry. My daughter always forgets this." Alex said.

"It's ok. My kids usually forget things as well."

"Shall we get started before my daughter shows up?" Olivia nods and Alex stands up. She walks around the room while asking questions and Olivia answering them.

"I believe we are all set." Alex said as there's a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opens and Natalie walks in. Olivia sees Alex smile and she can't help but softly smile.

"Hey you." Alex kisses Natalie's head.

"Hi. Thanks for keeping an eye on this. I'm always misplacing it somewhere." Natalie said.

"And you're lucky I found it in your pants pocket before I put them through the washer."

"Exactly. Hi. I'm Natalie Cabot." Natalie said then holds out her hand and Olivia shakes it.

"I'm Olivia."

"What you mean -" Alex covers her mouth with her hand. Natalie huffs and crosses her arms.

"Isn't Daddy waiting for you honey? I'm sure he wants to be at home with Xander, Will, Harry, and Lucy."

"He's hiding from Lucy's mother." Natalie said when Alex removes her hand.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"She hovers too much. Driving Xander and I up the wall." Olivia bites her lip from laughing. Alex kisses Natalie's cheek.

"Be nice honey. Grandma's picking you guys up tomorrow after school."

"Your Mom or Grandma O'Brien?"

"Grandma O'Brien."

"Got it." Natalie hugs her mother.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too Mommy. Bye Olivia."

"Bye Natalie." Natalie leaves the room.

"And that was my daughter." Alex said with a soft smile.

"She's smart." Olivia said.

"Extremely smart. And very protective of the family. Work and home, so there maybe days that she's gonna protect you guys." Olivia's heart melts when she hears this and can picture the child protecting her.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

Alex and Olivia have grown closer since meeting. When both of them are off from work, they get together with the kids at parks, dinners and the kids have sleepovers.

Natalie is at recess with Dickie and Lizzie Stabler and with Xander when a boy walks over to them.

"You and me Blondie have issues." He said to Natalie. Natalie stands in front of her brother.

"What do you want Tommy?"

"Your stupid mother called my parents about the gun." Xander stands behind Dickie and Lizzie.

"You're the idiot who brought one to school." Tommy pushes Natalie, who losing her footing, smacks her head on a picnic table bench and loses consciousness. Tommy runs away as Lizzie screams.

"Mr. Taylor!" Xander yelled. Four teachers run over as Xander holds his sister's hand.

"Please be ok Nat." Xander said.

"Mrs. Lopez, get the students inside, call for an ambulance, Ms. Cabot, Mr. O'Brien. Xander? Go get your stuff and your sister's then come back out here." Xander runs inside.

Alex is listening to a statement from a witness when her cell phone goes off. She excuses herself and answers the phone.

"Alexandra Cabot...Oh my God." Alex said then looks into the room. Olivia looks at Alex with a worried look as Alex pales.

"I'm on my way." Alex said. She hangs up her phone as she walks into the room to grab her briefcase. As she walks down the hall, Olivia walks out of the room.

"Hey, what's going on?" Alex looks at the detective with tears in her eyes.

"They're rushing Natalie to the hospital." Alex said with her voice breaking.

"Give me your keys. I'll drive you." Alex hands over her car keys and they head out, both hoping Natalie will be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**As I mentioned, some of the chapters are based around episodes from the show, like what we don't see on the screen.**

* * *

Alex and Olivia rush into the hospital and see Lucy standing at the nurses desk. Lucy is married to Natalie and Xander's father.

"Lucy, have you heard anything about Natalie?" Alex asked.

"Nothing yet. Dr. Shepherd is performing a CT scan and x-ray on her now."

"Where's Xander?" Olivia asked.

"He's in my office, scared." Alex heads to Lucy's office and sees Xander sitting on the couch. She sits next to him and Xander climbs into her mother's lap.

"Is Natalie gonna be ok?" Xander asked.

"I don't know honey. I hope so." Alex softly said then kisses his head as Lucy walks in with a male doctor.

"Ms. Cabot. I'm Doctor Shepherd. Your daughter was very lucky. I didn't find any skull fracture or bleeding in the brain. She does have a concussion, so she will need to stay overnight, along with nine staples to the back of her head." He said.

"Can I see her?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Alex and Olivia walk into the hospital room and see Natalie with her head wrapped in a bandage. Natalie slowly opens her eyes.

"Mommy?" Alex tearfully smiles as she sits on the edge of the bed.

"I'm here Bumblebee." Alex softly said.

"My head hurts."

"I know baby girl."

"Where's Xan?" Natalie asked. Olivia motions Xander in. Xander shuffles in and smiles when he sees his sister awake.

"Hey dude." Natalie said.

"Hi. You ok?" He asked.

"I will be."

"Natalie, what exactly happened?" Olivia asked.

"Are you asking or is Detective Benson?" Natalie asked and Olivia softly smiles.

"Just me, but I still have to investigate it. So both." Natalie nods and tells them what happened, even as James walks in.

"I wanna charge him with aggravated assault." Natalie said.

"Mommy and I will make sure something happens. Ok baby girl?" James asked and Natalie nods.

"I'll stay with her. You guys go take care of it." Olivia said and Alex softly kisses her cheek.

"Thank you." Alex softly said then leaves with Xander and James.

"Olivia?" Natalie asked.

"What's up honey?" Olivia asked as she sits on the bed.

"When are you gonna ask my Mom out on a date?"

"How -"

"Mommy hasn't stopped thinking or talking about you from the moment you two were in her office, going over your testimony on the Croft case two months ago. I'm not blind, deaf or stupid. She really likes you." Olivia's heart warms up when she hears this from the child.

Across town, Alex and James sit across from Mr. and Mrs. Drake in the conference room at the DA's office. Fin and Elliot are in the room, in case something goes down.

"Your son nearly killed our daughter." James said.

"I don't know where he gets his aggression from. Tommy's a good boy." Mrs. Drake said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Drake. Natalie is in the hospital right now with a concussion and a nine staples on the back of her head. He wouldn't have pushed her if he didn't bring a gun to school." James said.

"Which means, Mr. Drake since the gun is registered in your name, you have to face a judge." Alex said then Elliot's phone goes off and he answers the phone in the hallway.

"What can we do to fix this?" Mrs. Drake asked.

"Your son goes to anger management." James said.

"No."

"Then I will take this to the DA and have the Specia Victims Unit investigate." Alex said as Elliot pops back in.

"Alex." Alex excuses herself and walks into the hallway.

"What's up?"

"That was Liv. Natalie had a seizure. She's fine, but the doctor is gonna keep her there another night."

"Thanks for letting me know." They walk back in and Alex has her court face on.

"That was an update about our daughter. She had a seizure due to her concussion. She's fine now."

"Mr. Drake, stand up please." Elliot said.

"For what?"

"There's a warrant out for your arrest for assaulting a cop and a government official. Plus, the gun possession charges you're facing, you're looking at least ten years in prison." Elliot said as he handcuffs Mr. Drake and escorts him out of the office.

Alex quietly walks into Natalie's hospital room and softly smiles when she sees Olivia and Natalie sleeping. Olivia is holding Natalie, who has her head on Olivia's chest. Olivia opens her eyes and softly smiles.

"Hey." Olivia tiredly said.

"Hi. How is she doing?"

"Besides the seizure she had a few hours ago, she's finally sleeping. How did it go?"

"His father is at Rikers on remand for an outstanding warrant and gun possession charges. Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"You didn't have to stay with Natalie."

"I know how much she means to you and I wanna keep her protected. And I also really care about you three." Alex and Olivia lock eyes when Natalie slowly opens her eyes.

"Mommy?"

"I'm right here baby." Alex said as she sits beside Natalie.

"Did you bring Mr. Wigglesworth?" Natalie asked.

"I did." Alex pulls out a stuffed dog and Natalie takes the dog.

"I need to get home to my kids. Do you need anything?" Olivia asked as she carefully got up.

"No. I'm gonna be here for a while. Oh wait. Can you grab Xander and bring him home with you?"

"Of course. I'll see you later guys."

"Bye Olivia." Natalie said.

"Thanks Liv."

"No problem." Olivia leaves. Alex lays beside Natalie.

"She really likes you, you know?" Natalie said.

"Really?" Natalie nods.

"Xander and I don't care if you go out with women. We just want you happy and Olivia makes you happy."

"Well, I'm glad you two have your stamp of approval." Natalie smiles then yawns.

"I'll be right here Bumblebee." Natalie cuddles up to her mother and closes her eyes then falls asleep. Alex softly smiles, knowing that her daughter is safe and knowing now she can ask out the detective.

Olivia and Xander walk into Olivia's apartment and see Parker and Emily watching tv with the babysitter.

"Thanks Taylor." Taylor leaves and Olivia sets the take out dinner onto the table.

"Dinner guys." Emily turns off the tv and the kids walk over to the table as Olivia dishes out the dinner. Xander barely eats his dinner as the twins talk to their mother.

"Mommy?" Parker asked.

"What's up Park?" Olivia asked.

"Where's Natalie?"

"She got an owie and her mommy's with her."

"She ok?" Emily asked.

"She's gonna be fine. Natalie's tough, right?"

"Right." The twins said.

"If you're done with dinner, go get ready for bed." The kids get up.

"Xander. Stay behind for a second." Olivia said. Xander sits down and sighs as the twins walk away.

"I know you're still scared about what happened to your sister. But she's gonna be fine."

"I was scared when she wouldn't wake up."

"Come here." Xander walks over to Olivia and hugs her.

"Natalie is a fighter. She will be home tomorrow."

The next day, Alex walks into the squad room while holding Natalie's hand. Natalie's head is still wrapped up in a bandage.

"There she is." Olivia said and Natalie hugs her.

"How is she?" Fin asked.

"She was lucky. Only a concussion and nine staples. The child who did this has been expelled and the father is in prison. I'm just glad that Dickie, Lizzie and Xander were able to get help right away."

"Mommy, when can I go back to school?" Natalie asked while Olivia has her hands on Natalie's shoulders.

"Monday, but no PE for two weeks." Natalie nods.

"Hey Liv? Do you think you, Parker and Emily can join us for dinner?" Natalie asked. Alex narrows her eyes at Natalie, who smirks.

"I'd love to. Six ok?" Olivia asked Alex.

"Six is perfect." Alex replied.

Natalie walks into Xander's room and shuts the door.

"Hey Xan. I need your help with something." Natalie softly said.

"What?"

"Getting Mommy and Olivia together."

"I wanna help." He said and Natalie covers his mouth.

"Shh! I don't want Mommy hearing this. Ok?" Xander nods. They start planning, hoping it doesn't backfire in their faces.

* * *

After dinner, Alex and Olivia are taking a walk with the kids through Central Park. Xander is eating an ice cream cone when Natalie nods. Xander "trips" and his ice cream lands on Alex's jacket.

"I'm so sorry Mommy." Xander said.

"It's ok honey." Alex said as she and Olivia try to salvage the jacket.

"I'll drop it off at the dry cleaners tomorrow." Alex and Olivia look at each other when Natalie waves behind Alex to Olivia.

"Kiss her." Natalie mouthed. Olivia slowly smiles then brushes a piece of Alex's hair back behind the attorney's ear. She takes a step forward, pulls Alex into her and softly kisses Alex. Alex closes her eyes and deepens the kiss. Natalie covers Parker's and Emily's eyes as they, and Xander, turn around to give them privacy. Natalie holds out her hand and Xander high fives her.


	4. Chapter 4

Natalie walks down the hallway while holding Alex's hand. She's off school for Thanksgiving break, while Xander is with friends and Taylor has the twins.

"Alex." The Cabot's turn around and they smile as Olivia joins them to the squad room.

"Hey." The three of them walk down the hall.

"So Natalie. Excited to be off from school?" Olivia asked.

"Totally. Just wish we were spending Thanksgiving here in the city." Olivia rubs her head then looks at Alex.

"Alex, we heard that Randall McKenna didn't bother to show for his hearing."

"Why should he? His lawyer is already on his way to appeal the ruling." Alex said.

"Does he have grounds?" Olivia asked.

"No, but he's gonna blow some smoke to earn his retainer." Alex said then Alex rubs the back of Natalie's head as they walk into the squad room and Elliot hangs up the phone.

"McKenna is in the hospital." He said.

"Why, what happened?" Olivia asked.

"According to Munch. Cerebral hemorrhage due to blunt force trauma."

"The cerebral cortex plays a key role in memory, attention, perception, awareness, thought, language, and consciousness. If he wakes up, he may have permanent memory loss." Natalie said and everyone looks at her with a surprised look.

"Ok, no more internet for you." Alex said.

"I'm just stating the facts." Natalie said.

"Alex, she's onto something. So, whoever beat McKenna, thought it was him who beat the child." Elliot said.

"Check everyone in his life again. I'll get a search warrant to search McKenna's apartment." Alex said.

"You have a potential lawyer Alex." Cragen said.

"That I do know." Natalie looks at her mother as they leave.

"Do we really have to go to Grandma's house tomorrow?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, we have to." Natalie blows a raspberry.

"Dad invited Xander and I to go to the Hamptons to have Thanksgiving with his and Lucy's families. Now thinking about it, I'll stick to Grandma's house in Albany."

"Good."

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"I...never mind. When do we leave again?"

"Tonight. Everything ok?"

"Yeah why?" Natalie asked as they get onto the elevator.

"Well, you seem to want to ask me something."

"No I don't." Natalie said. Alex wraps her arm around Natalie.

"Just ask me honey."

"It's nothing Mommy. Really. I'm ok, Xander's ok. Everybody is ok." Alex now has a confused look on her face.

"Can I stay in the same room as you while we are upstate?" Natalie asked.

"Sure honey. I thought you would share a room with Meghan, Andy and Jordan?"

"They're teenagers now. They don't want a kid bugging them." Alex takes Natalie's hand as they leave.

The family of three arrive in Albany a few hours later. Alex is carrying a sleeping Xander into the house as Natalie brings hers, Xander's and their mother's suitcases inside.

"Take the suitcases upstairs to my room Hector." Hector nods his head and takes the suitcases. Alex rubs the back of Natalie's head.

"Tired honey?" Natalie nods as Marie Cabot walks over.

"Ah, you made it." Marie said.

"We stopped to get dinner on the way and two minutes back on the road, Xander fell asleep. They had school this morning for two and a half hours then Natalie came to work with me while Xander stayed with friends for a few hours and now here we are. I need to get them to bed." Alex said then heads upstairs with Natalie. The following day, Natalie ties up Xander's tie for him.

"Xan, if Grandma starts saying anything bad about Daddy while we are eating, follow my lead ok?"

"Got it." Xander said.

Alex, Xander and Natalie join the rest of the family in the formal dining room for the Thanksgiving dinner.

"So Natalie and Xander. What's it like living in the Big Apple?" Andy asked.

"Fine." Xander and Natalie said as they eat. Alex looks at her kids.

"So Alex. How's the case going? Think you're gonna win this?" Kenneth, Alex's Uncle, asked.

"It's still in the early stages. I go back to work tomorrow and hopefully wrap the case up."

"You can't leave." Andy said.

"The kids are spending the weekend with their father and his family."

"I still don't know why you allow him to see them." Marie said and Natalie and Xander put down their forks.

"Excuse us. Xander and I just lost our appetites." Natalie said then she and her brother leave the table and Alex sighs.

"Once again Mother. He is their father. I know you and Dad never liked James, but he and I gave you two amazing grandchildren. So when my kids are present, you keep your mouth shut about James O'Brien." Alex said then heads upstairs and sees Natalie and Xander sitting on the bed. She walks in and shuts the door.

"How about we head out now?" Alex asked and the kids look at their mother.

"Can we?" Xander asked.

"We might still make it to the Stablers." A few hours later, Alex is sitting in the Stabler living room with the other adults while the kids play upstairs.

"We are glad you're here Alex." Kathy said.

"The kids were miserable and then my mother started bad mouthing about their father, which got them upset, making me upset. So we left during the dinner. We should have stayed in the first place." Olivia scratches the back of Alex's head.

"It's ok. Like Kathy said, we're glad you and the kids are here." Kathleen and Natalie run downstairs.

"Mom, Dad. Can Natalie, Xander, Parker and Emily spend the night?" Kathleen asked.

"Please Mommy?" Natalie asked with a puppy dog pout and Alex sighs.

"You know I hate it when you give me that look Bumblebee. It's ok with me." Alex said and Natalie smiles.

"Wicked cool." Natalie said then heads upstairs.

"Which is good for me because James lives just down the street." Alex said.

Alex and Olivia walk into Alex's apartment and the counselor looks at the detective, who brushes a piece of hair behind Alex's ear.

"Olivia..." Alex whispered. Olivia leans over and kisses the attorney. Without removing their lips, Alex leads them to the bedroom.

On Sunday, Natalie and Xander walk into the apartment and see Alex on the couch.

"Hi Mommy." Xander said. Natalie just walks to her room and lays on her bed.

"Nat is upset." Xander said to Alex, who looks at her son.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"She overheard Uncle Mark, Dad and Uncle Rob talking. I don't know what they were talking about, but Natalie stayed the night last night with the Stablers."

Natalie knocks on her mother's bedroom door later that night. She needs to get whatever is on her chest off of it.

"Come in." Natalie opens the door and Alex looks over.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Mommy..." Natalie gets into the bed and sobs into her mother's chest. Alex kisses her head and rubs her back.

"What's going on Bumblebee?" Alex asked. Natalie pulls back and Alex wipes the tears off her daughter's face.

"Just take your time." Alex said softly.

"On Saturday, we were with Daddy's family. Uncle Mark, Uncle Rob and Daddy were talking about a case that you and Daddy were up against."

"The Wilkinson's case?" Natalie nods.

"Erin walked over to me and said that she heard Daddy and Lucy talking about Xander and I and how he's probably gonna give up his parental rights." Alex softly sighs and kisses Natalie's head.

"And that made you upset?" Natalie nods.

"How about I talk to your father tomorrow?" Natalie nods again and Alex is silently fuming on the inside as she rubs Natalie's back.

Alex sits at her desk while preparing for the Wilkinson case when James walks in.

"You called?" James asked.

"I did. Apparently you wanna give up your parental rights."

"Who told you that?"

"Our daughter, who found out from her cousin after overhearing you and Lucy."

"I wasn't talking about our kids. I was talking about Lucy's brother giving up his parental rights." James said then runs a hand through his short hair.

"I'll pick the kids up and talk to them and clear this whole thing up." James said.

Natalie and Xander are in the park with their father when he sits them down on the bench and kneels down in front of them.

"Ok, let's clear the air. I am never gonna stop being your father. What you heard was that Uncle David was giving up his parental rights because he can't afford the child support anymore. I love you guys, Will and Harry equally. Ok?"

"Ok." James kisses their heads.

"Now, who wants pizza?"

"Me." The kids said and they leave.

Alex knocks on Olivia's apartment door. The door opens and Olivia opens her arms and Alex walks into them.

"I don't wanna live without you or your kids." Alex softly said.

"Neither do I." Olivia replied. She locks the door, takes Alex's hand and they head to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, this is a warning that deals with child kidnapping and mentions of raping a child.**

* * *

Alex walks over to the teacher in charge of pick ups. She looks in the room and doesn't see Natalie or Xander.

"Ms. Cabot. Natalie and Xander were already picked up." The teacher said.

"By who?"

"I can't read the signature." Alex looks at the signature.

"I can't either. I never called the school to have someone else pick them up and neither did James or Lucy."

Alex walks into the squad room and over to Olivia. Olivia stands up and places her hands on Alex's shoulders.

"What's going on Alex?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, someone took my kids from school. I called James, Lucy, Taylor, James' mother, Kathy. Nobody has them. My babies are missing." Olivia wraps her arms around her distraught girlfriend and rubs her back.

"We will find them." Olivia said while Alex sobs in her shoulder and Elliot and the guys get to work.

"Ok people. Listen up. We got two kids missing. Elliot." Cragen said.

"Natalie Cabot, age seven and Xander Cabot, age five. They're our ADA's kids. They were abducted during pick up time at York Prep. ADA Cabot went to pick them up at 3:15 when she discovered someone picked them up without her permission." Elliot said.

"Witnesses state that it's a white male in his thirties driving a white workers van. They could be anywhere from Manhattan, all the way to the Hamptons." Munch said.

"Nobody is going home until we get these kids back. Benson is running point and is with the media, ADA Cabot, defense attorney James O'Brien and doctor Lucy O'Brien. Get tip lines open now." Cragen said.

Alex, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, sits next to Olivia's desk with a cup of coffee when James walks in the next day.

"Where are they?" James asked.

"We are still looking for them Mr. O'Brien." Olivia said and Elliot gets off the phone.

"The kids have been spotted in Brooklyn." Elliot said.

"Alex, stay here. I will keep in contact with you." Alex nods and Olivia kisses her forehead then leaves.

Natalie and Xander hide in an alley. They are tired and their clothes are dirty. Natalie sees the man who grabbed them and covers Xander's mouth as a unmarked car pulls up.

"Police!" Elliot yelled and the man holds up his hands. Natalie and Xander run over to Olivia. Olivia kneels down and hugs the kids. She pulls back and looks at the kids.

"Are you guys ok?" Olivia asked.

"He kept us in a basement. I kicked him in the jaw, got my hands free and untied Xander. When he woke up, I kicked him in the groin and Xander and I ran for it."

"You did the right thing. Lets get you guys checked out." Olivia said.

Olivia sits next to Natalie and holds her hand as Dr. Williams checks her out.

"Just hang tight for a second, ok?" Natalie nods. Dr. Williams stands next to Elliot while Olivia distracts Natalie.

"Well?" Elliot softly asked.

"Sexual trauma and hyman broken."

"He raped her." Elliot whispered then looks at Olivia, who looks at him and knows from the look on his face that it's not good.

"He raped her?" Alex asked inside Lucy's office with Olivia, James, Lucy and Elliot.

"He did. Repeatedly." Elliot said.

"While he forced Xander to watch." Olivia said. Alex covers her face with her hands and sighs. Olivia rubs her back.

"Where is the son of a bitch?" James asked.

"On his way to the tombs." Elliot said.

"Who is he?" Alex asked.

"His name is Chet Sanchez." Alex and Lucy look at James, who clenches his jaw.

"You know him, don't you?" Olivia asked James.

"He's my business partner. Why would he do this?"

"He's not talking." James runs a hand through his brown hair and sighs.

"Honey, just be glad the kids are alive." Lucy said.

"I am. I trusted him and he does this to us. Nail his ass."

"I can't try the case since it's our kids, but Donnelly is and they already assigned a judge to the case." Alex said.

"Who?" Elliot asked.

"Petrovsky."

Natalie lays in the hospital bed when Alex, Olivia, James and Lucy walk in.

"Where's Xan?" Natalie asked.

"He is right next door, sleeping." Alex said.

"I fought him off of me."

"Chet Sanchez?" Olivia asked and Natalie nods.

"I kicked him in the jaw, got myself and Xander free then ran."

"Bumblebee, you did the right thing." Alex said.

"I just wanna go home." Natalie softly said.

"Tomorrow sweetie." Olivia softly said and Natalie sighs. Alex and Olivia look at each other with worried looks on their faces.

James paces inside the visitors room when the door opens. A man in this thirties walks in.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kick your ass." James said angrily.

"I'm sorry James."

"You kidnapped my kids, repeatedly raped my daughter and forced my son watch. You are one sick son of a bitch. Damnit Chet. I trusted you and you do this to me and my family."

"What can I say? She looks exactly like Alex." James punches him in the face.

"I hope you burn in hell you sick, disgusting man." James snarled then leaves.

Natalie shoots up in the hospital bed after a nightmare. She feels a hand on her leg and she flinches.

"Shh. It's Mommy, Natalie." Alex softly said and Natalie looks at her.

"Mommy?" Alex softly smiles.

"Yes sweetie." Alex gets into the bed and holds her. Natalie cuddles up to her mother and sobs. Alex rubs her back and whispers soothing words.

Natalie walks into the apartment with Alex. She is holding her mother's hand as Xander walks out of the bedroom.

"Nat!" Xander said. Natalie releases Alex hand and hugs Xander. Alex softly smiles as Olivia rubs her back. Alex wraps her arms around the detective.

"They're home Lex." Olivia softly said.

"The nightmare is just beginning." Alex replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's mostly about Natalie's POV of how Alex and Olivia evolve into Cabenson. That wasn't my intention, but I can keep it that way or go a different route. It's up to you.**

 **Ok, here is the trial chapter. I do have a warning that this chapter has Natalie talk about her rape.**

* * *

Liz Donnelly stands confidently at the podium inside the arraignment courtroom as Berger and Chet Sanchez stand at the table.

"The people versus Chester Sanchez. One count rape of a child and two counts of kidnapping."

"How does the defendant plea?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty, Your Honor." Berger said.

"Bail, Ms. Donnelly?"

"Remand, Your Honor. Mr. Sanchez is an officer of the court and is a serious flight risk."

"My client will give up his passport." Berger said.

"The defendant shall be remanded until his trial. Next case." Donnelly grabs her briefcase and heads out.

"A little bit much, don't you think, Liz?" Berger asked as they walk outside.

"Your client raped a seven year old girl and forced her five year old brother to watch. Both children happen to be the children of Alexandra Cabot and James O'Brien." Liz said.

"I hope you will bring your A game, Liz." He said then walks away.

Alex has her hand on Natalie's waist as she reads a file in her office. Natalie has her head in her mother's lap as she sleeps. Liz walks in and softly smiles.

"I see she's here." Liz softly said.

"She was checked out of the hospital yesterday after suffering from dehydration and hypothermia. What are the indictments?" Alex asked.

"Rape of a child and two counts of kidnapping. He's looking at life."

"Who's his attorney?"

"Berger." Alex sighs. She looks at her sleeping daughter and rubs her side.

"How's James handling all of this?" Liz asked.

"He's pissed off. He trusted him and Sanchez betrayed him by doing this to Natalie and Xander."

"I do need to talk to her to go over her testimony." Alex looks at Natalie.

"Bumblebee. Liz is here honey." Natalie slowly wakes up.

"Hi." Natalie said as she sits up. Alex flattens Natalie's blonde hair.

"Hi. Natalie, I need to go over your testimony with you." Liz said.

"You gonna be ok honey?" Alex asked Natalie. Natalie looks at her mother then back at Liz.

"I wanna lock him up forever." Natalie said.

Olivia rubs the back of her neck while reading a file. Elliot sets down a cup of coffee then sits at his desk.

"How's Natalie?" He asked.

"She's with Donnelly, going over her testimony. She's been through hell and back." Olivia said then takes a sip of the drink.

"Hopefully, she can have a normal childhood."

"Me too. Anyway, I'm gonna see if Alex and Natalie wanna get lunch." Olivia puts on her jacket and leaves as Donnelly walks in.

"Detective Stabler." She said.

"Hey. So, the DNA confirmed that he raped her. But that's not all. Take look at these." Liz looks at the pictures of Natalie.

"He's been stalking her for months?"

"Since she, Cabot and Xander moved here in August from Boston."

"Why the hell didn't O'Brien catch on?"

"Four kids with two women? Probably wasn't looking out much." Fin said.

Alex and Natalie are putting on their jackets when Olivia walks in.

"Hey guys." Olivia said.

"Hi." Alex said and Natalie sneezes.

"Bless you." Olivia said.

"Thank you. Can we get a cheeseburger and fries?" Natalie asked.

"Sure. Come on." Natalie takes the detective's hand and they head out with Alex.

Alex watches the interaction between her daughter and the detective and her heart flutters with joy and happiness.

"Mommy?" Natalie asked.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"We were talking about the trial." Olivia softly said.

"You are gonna do great honey. Liv and I will be in the courtroom, right behind Liz." Alex said to Natalie, who nods.

Natalie sits on her bed the morning of the trial. She is wearing a dress shirt and a skirt. Olivia leans against the door frame.

"You ready Bumblebee?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know if I can do it." Natalie said. Olivia walks in and sits next to Natalie.

"You are strong. Not everyone would have fought back."

"I'm not like everyone."

"No because you are like your mother. And knowing you, you wanna put him away for life."

Natalie sit in the witness room with Alex and James. Xander went earlier in the day and is at school.

"You ready Nat?" Alex asked and Natalie nods.

"Natalie Cabot?" Natalie holds her parents hands as they head to the courtroom. They walk into the courtroom and Natalie walks to the witness stand and sits down. Liz stands up and Natalie looks at her.

"Ms. Cabot -"

"Natalie, please. Ms. Cabot is my mother." Liz softly smiles.

"Natalie, what were you doing when Mr. Sanchez kidnapped you and your brother?"

"We were in the art classroom, waiting for our mother to pick us up. The school designated that room for pick ups."

"What did Mr. Sanchez say when he walked over to you guys?"

"He said that my Mom and Dad asked him to pick us up. I had a feeling he was lying, but knowing my parents and their careers, I figured he was gonna drop us off at the DA's office. When I saw the van, I started screaming for help and he shoved us in the van." Olivia holds Alex's hand.

"What happened then?" Liz asked.

"We arrived at a brownstone in Brooklyn. He tied us up to metal poles in the basement. He..." Natalie looks down releases a few tears then looks up again.

"He pulled down my pants and underwear and said that I'm beautiful just like my mother. He forced my brother to watch him rape me three times. As he was getting to rape me again, I kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out, got myself free and got Xander free. As Mr. Sanchez woke up again, I kicked him in the groin and Xander and I made a break for it. I stayed up all night while Xander slept in case Mr. Sanchez found us." James reaches over to Alex and holds her other hand.

"No further questions." Liz softly said. She sits down at Berger stands up.

"Who convinced you to press charges against Mr. Sanchez?" He asked.

"Nobody had to convince me. I maybe a child, but I'm not stupid."

"How long have you known him? My client, I mean."

"Since I was four and living in Boston with my mother and brother. Mr. Berger, I am the daughter of two attorneys. One of whom worked with your client every single day. And if you think you can use my mother as your defense tactic, you sir are wrong." Alex, James, Olivia and Lucy bite their lips from smiling.

"I agree with the witness. Leave ADA Cabot out of this trial Mr. Berger." Petrovsky said.

"No more questions." He grumbled as he walks to his seat.

"You may step down Ms. Cabot." Natalie gets off the stand and walks out of the courtroom with the adults.

"I am so proud of you honey." Alex said as she looks at Natalie in James' arms.

"I had to do it." Natalie said.

"I have to ask, how did you know what defensive tactic he was going to use?" James asked.

"Wasn't hard. When I was going over my testimony with Liz, I had a feeling that he was going to use Mommy. And I was right." Olivia looks at her watch.

"Well, it is two-thirty. How about we go get Xander and the twins and go see a movie?" Olivia suggested.

"Who can turn down that offer?" Natalie asked. James kisses her cheek and sets her down.

"Lucy and I will see you and Xander tomorrow." James said to Natalie.

"Bye Daddy." Natalie takes Alex's hand and they leave.

Natalie sits with her parents and brother as the jury comes back in three days later. Petrovsky looks at the jury foreman.

"Members of the jury, have you reached a verdict?" She asked.

"We have, your Honor."

"On the count of rape of a child, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant...guilty."

"On the first count of child kidnapping, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant guilty."

"On the second count?"

"Guilty." Petrovsky looks at Chet and is not happy with him.

"Mr. Sanchez, I am appalled that you would do this to two innocent children and raping one of them. You are an officer of the court, which is the most shocking thing about this case. I sentence you to life in prison without the possibility of parole at Rikers. This court is adjourned." Natalie stands up and hugs Liz.

"Thanks Liz." Natalie said.

"You are very welcome Nat. Keep an eye on your brother."

"I always do." Natalie said leaves with Xander and their father and stepmother.

"I cannot thank you again for doing this Liz." Alex said.

"You have an intelligent daughter Alex. Not everyone would fight back or move forward."

"She's not like everyone else. She has a chance to have a normal life again."

That night, Alex and Olivia are cuddled on the couch as the kids sleep. Olivia turns her head and kisses Alex's forehead.

"Natalie can have a normal childhood again, Lex." Olivia softly said.

"I'm still pissed off that nobody would help them from him."

"I'm pissed as well, but she's home. That's most important."Alex silently sits next to Olivia and knows that she has fallen in love with her.

"Olivia?"

"Hmm?" Alex looks at her girlfriend.

"I love you." Olivia slowly smiles.

"I love you too." She leans down and softly kisses the attorney.

* * *

 **This story has not gone the way I wanted it to. But next chapter will have more of Alex and Olivia and less of the kids.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, here's one that deals with Alex's mother and based around episode 'Guilt'.**

* * *

Olivia chases the kids around the apartment while Alex watches from the couch with a smile on her face. She hears a knock on the door and walks over and opens it.

"Mother." Alex said with a surprised tone. Natalie stops and Xander, Emily and Parker crash into her.

"Ouch." Natalie said.

"You ok partner?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Guys, let's go play in our room." The kids head to the girls room.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Alexandra?" Alex silently gulps.

"Mother, this is Olivia Benson. She's also my girlfriend." Alex said and Olivia holds out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cabot." Olivia said.

"Pleasure. And I don't remember telling you to have my grandchildren raised like heathens." Alex sighs.

"How I raise my kids is my business."

"Mommy, what's for..." Natalie started to say but stops and silently gulps when she sees her grandmother standing there.

"Hello Natalie." Frances said.

"Hello."

"What were you going to ask me honey?" Alex asked Natalie as she rubs the back of Natalie's head.

"What's for dinner? We're getting hungry."

"I have a plan."

"Can Olivia make it?" Alex's jaw drops and Olivia holds back a laugh while Natalie has a smug look on her face. Alex playfully narrows her eyes at Natalie.

"Go play with the others." Alex said and Natalie walks away.

"Sorry, I got called in." Olivia said.

"Please be careful." Alex said.

"I will. Kids? I'm leaving." All four run out and hug her.

"Don't give her a hard time." Olivia said then leaves.

"What does she do?"

"She's a detective."

"A lowlife." Natalie clenches her jaw and heads to the bedroom with the others following.

"What did Grandmother mean by a lowlife?" Xander asked Natalie as she closes the bedroom door to hers and Emily's room.

"She means that Olivia is not good enough for Mom." Natalie said.

"They're gonna break up?" Parker asked.

"No Park. It means my grandmother doesn't like your Mommy for my Mommy."

That night, all four kids sit inside the boys bedroom when Alex walks in.

"What are you all doing up?" Alex asked.

"Is grandmother still here?" Natalie asked.

"Yes -" Natalie and Xander walk to the living room with Alex following.

"You're wrong about Olivia." Natalie said.

"Excuse me Natalie, but you -"

"Olivia is the best thing to come into our lives. She makes Mommy happy." Xander said.

"Are you letting your children speak go me this way?" Frances asked.

"I am. Continue Bumblebee."

"Olivia has been there since I was raped last year. We can go to her about anything and Parker and Emily are our brother and sister." Alex softly smiles when she hears this.

"And Olivia is not a lowlife. She's a detective who speaks for the victims who don't have a voice."

"Alright, you two. Bed since you guys have school tomorrow. I'll be there in a minute to tuck you guys in." Natalie and Xander head to their bedrooms.

"I love Olivia, Mom. She has been there for me and the kids. I wasn't happy with James, but he gave you two amazing grandkids. All I want is to find someone who makes me and the kids happy. And I did. Do I care that she's a detective? No. I plan on spending the rest of my life with her." Frances stands up.

"I cannot go along with this Alexandra." Frances said then leaves the apartment. Alex sighs then goes to tuck in the kids.

"Mom, have you seen my pajama pants?" Natalie asked as she and Xander pack up to spend the weekend with their father.

"Here you go." Alex said as she tosses them over to the eight year old.

"Thank you." Alex kisses her head then walks to the boys room to help her six year old son. Olivia makes two travel mugs of tea as the twins eat breakfast. She looks at her watch then looks down the hall.

"Babe? I gotta go." Olivia called out as she puts on her jacket. Alex walks over and kisses her.

"I'll see you in a little bit. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye kids."

"Bye." All four said. The couple kiss again then Olivia heads out.

"If you two are done, get ready for preschool." The twins head to their rooms as Alex washes the dishes.

"Mom? Where's my soccer uniform?" Natalie asked.

"And mine." Xander said.

"Laundry basket on the couch." The kids walk into the living room and Natalie hands Xander his uniform and Natalie takes hers. They play indoor soccer during the winter and early spring then play outdoor soccer during late spring, summer and fall.

On Sunday night, Natalie walks out of hers and Emily's bedroom while rubbing her eye and sees Alex hanging up her jacket and Taylor leaving.

"Hey you. Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Alex softly asked.

"I heard you coming in and wanted to make sure that you're OK." Alex softly smiles.

"I'm OK. And tired, so let's get you back to bed." Natalie walks into her room and lays down in her bed again. Alex covers Natalie up and looks at her.

"Goodnight Bumblebee." Alex whispered.

"Goodnight Mommy." Alex kisses her forehead then fixes Emily's blanket and kisses her forehead. She does the same for the boys then walks into the living room to work more on the case.

The kids notice that their respective mothers have grown distant during the case.

"What do you think is going on?" Xander asked.

"They would tell us if it was something big." Natalie said to her brother as she works on homework.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Do I look like I have ESP? No and stop bothering me. I'm trying to do science homework."

"But -"

"Mommy, Xander's bothering me." Natalie called out.

"Xander, leave your sister alone while she's doing homework." Alex said. Xander sticks his tongue out at Natalie, who kicks him in the leg.

"Ow!" He said.

"Ok, you know what? I'm tired of the both of you arguing. Xander, your room now." Xander walks to his room as Alex looks at Natalie.

"What?" Natalie asked.

"You need to stop antagonizing your brother."

"All I'm doing is working on homework when he comes in here, asking me questions that I don't have answers to."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Doesn't matter." Alex kisses her head.

Natalie walks into the kitchen the next day and sees Taylor making breakfast.

"Where's Mom and Olivia?" Natalie asked.

"They got called out last night and called me to watch you guys." The front door opens and Alex walks into the apartment. Alex lifts Natalie up and holds her.

"I'm here Mommy." Natalie softly said and Alex does her best to not break down.

"Do you want me to bring them to school?" Taylor softly asked.

"No. I'll take them. Go get ready Bumblebee." Alex lowers Natalie down and Natalie walks to her room.

As the kids play in the girls, Natalie hears her mother and Olivia arguing.

"You lied to my face about the warrant!" Olivia said. Natalie cracks open the door and peeks her head out.

"I know." Alex softly said. Olivia runs a hand through her hair.

"I can't forgive myself for hurting you."

"Alex..." Olivia softly said.

"Just don't leave me, please." Alex sobbed as Olivia hugs her.

"I'm not going anywhere." Olivia whispered as she rubs Alex's back. Natalie catches Olivia's eyes with her own and sees Olivia whispering into Alex's ear. Alex wipes away the tears with Olivia's help then they head to the girls room. Alex sits on the floor and rubs the back of Natalie's head. Natalie looks at her mother then continues with the board game.

Alex sits with James at the indoor soccer facility for Natalie's game in jeans and a long sleeved shirt the next day.

"I heard what happened." James said.

"Of course you did. I got suspended for a month then on probation for another month."

"You're lucky you didn't lose your license for that."

"I know."

"Do the kids know?"

"Not yet. I am going to tell them tonight."

Natalie walks over to her parents with her coach after the game.

"You did an amazing job Nat." James said.

"Thanks Daddy. One day closer for me winning the World Cup, right?" Natalie asked.

"Right."

"Everything alright?" Alex asked.

"Nothing big. Just wanted to make sure Natalie got to you guys safely." Carli said.

"Alright Nat. Keep working on your accuracy." Carli said to Natalie.

"Because one day, we will win the World Cup together." Carli smiles.

"Exactly. Remember no practice tomorrow since I have a study group for Biology."

"I know." They high five then Carli rubs her head and walks away.

That evening, Alex walks out of the bathroom after her shower and sees her favorite mug of tea on her end table. She knows Olivia is catching that night, so she figured it was Natalie. She takes a sip of the hot tea and sighs as she lays on the bed with her back against the headboard to process what happened to Sam Cavanaugh. Natalie walks into the room and climbs into the bed. She wraps her mother's arm around her and snuggles up to her, making Alex softly smile.

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, Mommy." Natalie softly said after a few moments of silence.

"It's ok Bumblebee. Holding you kids in my arms makes my day better. Just a quick question. Did you use the stove?" Natalie bites her lip.

"I know I'm not suppose to until I'm ten or if you or Olivia are in the kitchen, but I wanted to make your favorite tea."

"Just don't do it again, ok?"

"Ok." Alex kisses her head as Xander, Parker and Emily join them.

"Ok, I need to tell you all something." Alex said as she sits at the foot of her bed to look at the kids.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"So, I'm gonna be home a lot for the next four weeks."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Did you get in trouble about the warrant?" Natalie asked and Alex looks at her.

"How did you know about the warrant?"

"I didn't. You just told me."

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you? And if you lie, then you will be grounded for a week."

"I heard you and Liv arguing." Natalie said.

"Let's make this clear to all of you. If we catch any of you eavesdropping, there will be consequences. Got it?"

"Got it." All four kids said.

Olivia walks into the apartment a few hours later after hitting a dead end on a case. She walks down the hall and sees all five of her favorite people sleeping in the master bedroom. She softly smiles and changes into her pajamas in the bathroom. She carefully gets into the bed with the four kids sleeping between the adults.


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter**

* * *

Alex looks at herself in the mirror and slowly smiles when she sees herself in her wedding dress. She didn't think she would get to this day because of WITSEC, but the day is finally here. The day she's marrying Olivia. But since it wasn't legal to have same sex marriages in New York, yet, they're in Connecticut.

 _Flashback_

 _Alex arrives home after a long day dealing with the ADAs in the homicide department. She hangs up her jacket and takes off her heels._

 _"Baby?" Alex called out._

 _"Kitchen Lex." Alex walks into the kitchen and sees her favorite sight. Olivia, in jeans and a dress shirt, making dinner._

 _"Hi." Alex said and Olivia softly kisses her._

 _"Hi. How was work?" Olivia softly asked._

 _"Meh. Incompetent ADAs. Where are the kids?"_

 _"The twins are at a sleep over and James took Natalie and Xander for the night. It's a kid free night."_

 _"Whoa. When was the last time it was a kid free night?"_

 _"Before you came back from WITSEC. Go change. Dinner's almost ready." They softly kiss again then Alex heads upstairs. Olivia opens the drawer and looks at the closed black velvet ring box._

 _"Please let her say yes." Olivia whispered. Alex, now wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, walks into the candlelight dinner and she is touched by the way her girlfriend is being._

 _After dinner, the couple walk hand in hand through Central Park. Olivia holds the ring box in her jacket pocket._

 _"What did I do to deserve all of this?" Alex asked._

 _"You've been working very hard lately and I wanted to spend one of one time with you. How about the rest of our lives?" Alex stops walking and looks at the detective._

 _"Liv?" Alex softly asked and Olivia goes down on one knee._

 _"I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you and the kids brought us together. I want our family to be official. Alexandra," Olivia pulls out the ring box and Alex gasps when she sees the diamond engagement ring._

 _"Will you marry me?" Alex slowly smiles._

 _"Yes Olivia. I will marry you." Olivia smiles and slides the ring onto Alex's left ring finger then stands up and kisses her when they hear cheering. They look over and see all four kids running over. The kids hug them and look at the ring as Alex and Olivia look at each other with smiles on their faces._

 _back to present_

As Alex thinks about that special night, there's a soft knock on the door.

"Mom? Are you decent?" Natalie asked through the door.

"Come in Bumblebee." The door opens and Natalie and Xander walk in. Alex walks over and fixes her son's tie.

"You slicked back your hair?" Alex asked her 9 year old son.

"Cool, huh?" He asked.

"No, not cool. Very dumb." Natalie said and Xander sticks out his tongue.

"Knock it off. Nat, come here." Natalie walks over and Alex quickly fixes the ribbon around Natalie's waist.

Olivia stands with Parker and Emily when the guests stand to their feet as the doors open. She slowly smiles when she sees Alex in the strapless dress and Natalie and Xander escorting her down the aisle. Alex kisses her kids cheeks then stands across from Olivia as Natalie holds her mother's bouquet.

Natalie taps on the microphone at the reception and everyone looks at her.

"Thank you all for coming to the wedding of my Mom, Alexandra, and my Momma, Olivia. For as long as I can remember, it was just myself, my Mom and my brother in Boston. Then we moved back to New York and Mom met Momma. It took two months for them to start their relationship, thanks to myself, my brothers and sister. Xander and I have a family with our Dad, but we wanted one for my Mom. And now we do. I can't think of another person for my Mom to spend the rest of her life with. When Mom was in Witness Protection a few months ago, we didn't think Momma was going to be able to take care of all four of us kids by herself. Glad to say all four of us didn't die from food poisoning, starvation or loneliness." Everyone chuckles. Alex holds her wife's hand.

"But there was no greater joy than the day Mom came home. Our family was complete and now more than ever. To Mom and Momma. Its about time we got here." Everyone claps and Natalie walks over to them. Alex tightly hugs Natalie as Olivia kisses her head.

"And now, it's time for the first dance." Natalie stands on the stage as the band begins to play as Alex and Olivia start to slow dance for their first dance.

 _Thought I could define it,_  
 _One look in your eyes when it proved me wrong,_  
 _I find myself speechless,_  
 _This feeling of completeness is so strong,_  
 _And I was convinced that my heart had reached it's limit,_  
 _Until you created this new place in it,_

 _Your touch wraps around me,_  
 _In love that knows no boundaries,_  
 _Now, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you,_  
 _You're the answer I've been needing,_  
 _Life has a whole new meaning, now,_  
 _All because of you,_

 _Everything is different,_  
 _There's no frame of a reference for the way I feel,_  
 _But to look at your face,_  
 _I am still amazed, I can't believe you're real,_  
 _I can lie here forever just watching you sleep,_  
 _Hanging on every breath that you breathe,_

 _Your touch wraps around me,_  
 _In love that knows no boundaries,_  
 _Now, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you,_  
 _You're the answer I've been needing,_  
 _Life has a whole new meaning, now,_  
 _All because of you,_

"Since when can Natalie sing like Celine Dion?" Alex asked her wife.

"Since she was a kid, but she wanted to have the song perfect for you." Olivia said then they kiss.

"I'm pregnant." Alex said when they pull out of the kiss. Olivia slowly smiles.

"Really?" Alex nods.

 _Your touch wraps around me,_  
 _In love that knows no boundaries,_  
 _Now, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you,_  
 _You're the answer I've been needing,_  
 _Life has a whole new meaning, now,_  
 _All because of you,_

 _All because of you..._

The room cheers and Natalie bows then walks off the stage.

During the reception, Dickie walks over to Natalie and she looks at him.

"Do you wanna dance with me?" Dickie asked as his cheeks were slowly turning pink.

"I'd love to." Natalie takes his hand and they walk out to the dance floor. Kathy motions her husband, Alex and Olivia to look over.

"Oh my god." Alex said as she watches the two preteens slow dancing together.

"Dickie has a crush on Natalie." Kathy said.

"Natalie is going to break his heart. Or be a heart breaker." Olivia said.

"Remember that they're only twelve. Anything can happen." Alex said. Emily and Parker walk over to their parents and Olivia scratches the back of Parker's head.

"Momma, I'm tired." Emily said.

"Me too." Parker said.

"I think it's time for the kids to head upstairs." Alex said to Olivia.

"I think so too." Natalie and Xander walk over and they're both tired.

"Come on guys." Olivia said to them and they head upstairs of the hotel. As they quietly leave the room, they see their kids sound asleep in the beds.

"We can handle another baby." Olivia softly said.

"I agree. Let's go dance some more detective."

Seven months later, Olivia puts a picture on her desk of their six kids. Natalie, Xander, Parker, Emily, Julia and Justin with Natalie and Xander holding their baby brother and sister.


End file.
